Like Bunny Ears
by Kiko4383
Summary: What happens when the parallel world clashes with the real world? Will Fionna be able to set the world right? Will she even want to? Ok so it's a sucky summary and this is my first story ever. So please don't be too harsh!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

It was a normal day for Fionna; she had saved PG, beat up Ice Queen, and had been beaten at video games by Cake andMarshall. She sighed in content as a soft breeze caressed her face. She looked up at the clouds and giggled when she noticedcake stretching away from Marshall in a panic. It all seemed so peaceful she thought that moment would never end, but thefunny things about moments is that they always do. It was only a second when she closed her eyes then she heard a screamand shot up.

"What the glob is going on?!" Cake yelled as the sky blurred in and out of focus. The ground shook and twisted like rubber as

Fionna tried to stand. Cake twisted around her sister and Marshall flew inside grabbing BMO and tucked into cat besideFionna.

"Marshall do you know what's happening?!" Fionna asked in desperation as Cake took off to Candy Kingdom.

"No!" Suddenly he grabbed Fionna's hand and pulled her close as he tried to hide the view of what was happening down below.

Candy people scattered everywhere screaming, buildings collapsing, and the castle was completely crumbled. Fionna peaked out from his hold and gasped.

"PG!" She cried trembling.

"Fionna do not fret I'm fine," Prince Gumball said sternly as he rode on the back of Lord M. She sighed in relief then noticed a trail of fire in the forest.

"Marshall go get FP!" She looked at him and he nodded squeezing her tight then floating down to get the Flame Prince. Theyall stared intently at the spot where Marshall disappered until he resurfaced with a confused stricken prince.

"What in the glob is happening?" Flame prince asked flapping his limbs around in his suspended state. No one got to answerbecause the world went white. The sudden shock caused all of them to fall to the earth, fast. They all looked at eachotherand joined hands thinking this was their last moment. Fionna's bright blue eyes teared up but she laughed knowing she had them.

Soon they all started laughing through their tears when Fionna noticed something very... odd. A hand was held out towards where they were falling. She released one of her hands and reached out grasping it tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Finn had a puzzled look on his face as he studied the vortex. Bubblegum had tried a new experiment and well this is theoutcome.

"I don't understand where I went wrong," Princess Bubblegum stated looking over here report. "This" she motioned towards the vortex "was NOT part of the plan."

"What was it supposed to do?" Jake asked pawing a butterfly in the air. PB started rambling on and on about a "huge discovery" and something about "another world". Meanwhile, Finn had been probing through it with his arm.

"Finn I wouldn't do that if I were you man," Jake said concerned.

"Jake what are you- Oh my GLOB!" PB was sent into panic mode as she turned around and saw Finn wiggling his arm in the vortex.

"It's ok PB there's nothing in there," Finn said when something grabbed his hand, hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

There was a flash and a few groans before Fionna realized her hand was on grass she flew up and headbutted Finn. "Dear glob that hurt!" She yelled grasping her now red forehead before peeking open to see a boy who looked much like her rubbing his own forehead. She gasped and got close to his face. When Finn noticed this he was equally as fascinated and started to pull on her hat, to which she returned the favor of pulling off his to reveal his blonde hair. Finally, they looked around and noticed PB and PG analyzing eachother, Cake and Jake glaring, and the others just off to the side confused as ever.

"Intriguing!" PB squealled. "They are our opposites, though it appears our interests are the same,"

They all sat in a circle talking about their worlds and how alike yet different they were. Eventually Finn and the boys got bored and played football while Bubblegum talked to Fionna.

"They are so much alike," PB mummbled.

Fionna looked at her and asked "Who are?"

PB's eyes glistened with pure excitment "I'll show you," she looked at Finn and called out to him "Hey Finn, they should meet the others!"

Finn whipped around and fist pumped the air and ran over to Fionna pulling her up.

Fionna and Finn stared at eachother then Fionna whispered, "What time is it?"

"Adventure Time!" Finn yelled pulling out his sword and jumping in the air, and they were on their way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Marceline the Vampire Queen, to say the least, wasn't happy to be awake at this time of day. What made it worse though was when she opened the door and saw some dude who was totally stealing her thunder. Only SHE dressed like a sexy rockstar in the Land of Ooo, so who the heck was this guy with his shaggy black hair, plaid red shirt, skinnies, and red converse?!

She glared at him and he raised an eyebrow while Fionna hugged onto his arm. Her attention was then directed to the adorable girl who looked.. just.. like.. Finn. Her eye twitched as she noticed the others. Stumbling backwards she allowed them into her home then looking at Bubblegum with a pleaded look to explain.

"They are from the other world. They are Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, Flame Prince, Cake, Fionna, and Lord M," Bubblegum softly said and Marceline kind of lost it.

She was utterly mind blown. A million questions ran through her head; Where are they from again? How the glob did they get here? Has everyone in this world gone mad? "Do you play?" she squinted her eyes at Marshall and he gave her a toothy grin pulling out her axe bass playing a few tunes and all she said was "Let's jam,"

Fionna and Bubblegum danced to the music while Finn watched blushing, hey it _was_ Bubblegum. Then PG nudged his elbow and winked standing up and asking Fionna to dance where as Finn did the same to Bubblegum. The girls giggled accepting the offers and they danced until a certain furious flame princess kicked the door in.

"Holy glo-," Finn started before interupted by the emotional princess.

"Finn the human you JERK! We were supposed to hang out and here you are with Ms. Bubb- hey who's he?" She noticed Flame Prince.

"I'm your opposite, Flame Prince" FP stated holding out his hand.

She shook his hand "Nice to meet you," She then glared at Finn for an explanation.

"Sorry Princess.. We were gonna' come see you next I swear!" Finn said feeling bad.

She stared at him for a little longer then sighed "Okay I forgive you," he fist pumped the air and hugged her quickly.

"Hey Finn it's getting dark we should probably go home man," Jake said putting water on his minor burn.

"Oh yeah that's true, but what about them?" Finn asked.

"The girls can stay at my house!" PB yelled excitedly. "We could have a slumber party!"

"Ah! Alright then the guys can stay with Jake and I!" Finn jumped up and marched towards his home after everyone said

their goodbyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The girls wondered into a huge room with two giant giant beds pushed together. Fionna looked excited. She had only known these people for a little while and already she couldn't imagine life without them. _Bubblegum was so nice and smart while Marceline was cool and laid back yet adventorous! They were like the older sisters she never had. Also, Flame Princess was sweet and caring but boy did she have a temper! Like __**somebody**__ I know..._

She was pulled from her thoughts when PB asked what they should do first. To which Marceline said strangle pixies and starting a fight which came to a halt when Fionna pulled off her hat revealing her very long blonde hair.

"Oh my glob Fionna you're lumping beautiful!" PB cried.

"Wha?" Fionna was lost and suddenly PB knew exactly what they were going to do. She ran to her closet and grab all of her clothes and threw them onto the bed.

"Let's dress up!" Marceline deadpanned at the thought of that, but agreed if she got to do Fi's make-up. Where as Cake went and hid in a corner to sleep.

A million outfits later they were all looking at themselves in the mirror. All of the girls' hair was up in a pony tail. Fionna was wearing a bright blue strapless dress that went to mid-thigh and poofed out, her shoes black heels and she accessorised with a few bracelets on her wrist, silver hoop earings, and a headband with two ribbons connected in the center standing up like bunny ears. Marceline wore a black off the shoulder dress that was long sleaved and tight fitting to her knees with black heeled boots. Bubblegum wore a red one-sleaved shirt and grey tights with red flats and her crown of course. Flame princess wore a V-kneck tank-top golden dress that faded to red at her knees and had a slit to to her mid-thigh.

They were in total awe of how they looked. They posed and took pictures laughing incredibly hard and falling onto the floor when things got silent.

"I don't know if I want to go back," Fionna said softly staring at the ceiling.

"We don't know what will happen if we re-make the portal and put you back through it, however we don't know what will happen if you stay. There may be an imbalance and both our worlds could colapse," PB said.

"Let's throw a party," Marceline whispered.

"I like that idea," Fionna said smiling wide and the others agreeing.

They changed into pj's and threw their clothes into the washing machine so they could wear them at the party. They crawled into bed and Fionna stared at where a bright star in the sky was supposed to be but wasn't there that night. Finally she drifted into sleep unaware of the faint arguing over playing BMO in the distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A brilliant ray of sun leaked threw the window onto the 6 sleeping men making Finn blink groggily and sit up noticing a letter slipped under his door. He got up and read the letter.

Dear Finn,

We have decided that in honor of Fionna and her friends coming to the Land of Ooo we will host a grand party for them! Be here around 2 and dress nice!

Love, PB

Finn looked at the clock, 12:46. I should probably wake them up... But how? He looked around then found an air horn. He grinned evilly and stood at the door way in case he needed to run. Then he blew the horn and... nothing... Glob they can sleep... So he did the next best thing and cooked food to which everyone in the house got up immediatly and ate while Finn told them about the party.

"So they want us to dress to impress," Marshall smirked. "Alright then," he and Gumball then proceeded to teach Finn and Jake "their moves".

Around 1:57 the boys made their "big enterance" and being "fashionabley early". They all wore suits just in different colors. Marshall's was red, PG's was pink, FP's was orange, Finn's was blue (and he wasn't wearing his hat or backpack), and well Jake was Jake.

When the girls showed up they all blushed and laughed. The music started and they all danced together. Fionna never wanted it to end, but fate just wasn't going her way now was it? The castle started to disintegrate before her eyes and everyone started to panic. Then, something strange happend. The candy people started to mutate.

"Holy glob! Finn!" PB yelled. "I'm going down to the lab! Hold them off!"

"We got it!" Finn yelled. Drawing his sword and fighting the mosters. Quickly Fionna pulled her out and then everyone grabbed something to hit the things with. Hours had past and they just wouldn't stop fighting. Fionna and Finn were reaching there limits and the others had to back out. Fionna was slowing down and the monster caught her leg and flung her into the wall.

She didn't feel it though. She opened her eyes and her vision was blurred. She thought she heard people calling her name but she wasn't sure. A figure stood above her and then things went dark and the ground twisted. Her head throbbed but she felt a warm hand grab hers. She thought they were calling her name again.

Fionna...

Fionna.

Fionna!

"Hey Fi!"

She sat up and slammed her head into Marshall's. "Dear Glob Marshall! What?!" She blinked and saw Cake hissing at Marshall who threw a bug at her. Then she noticed she was at the treehouse and the sun was setting.

"You fell asleep baby cakes," Cake said.

"Yea pretty hard too! I was calling your name and shaking you around for a good while. Com'on we should go." He picked her up and handed her something. "You dropped this,"

It was a headband with two ribbons in the middle that stood up like bunny ears.


End file.
